User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 37 - Welcome to Digiworld
When the heroes defeated Albert Wesker, Bloom regains her Believix Transformation, Wesker for no reason shoots a gas that will crumble the entire Factory, trapping the heroes and kill for good, until a misterious Digimon comes and manage to save the heroes by entering a portal, which brings the heroes to the misterious world called Digiworld. Robo: *Falls like an idiot* Ouch! John: Get up Robo Robo: No thanks, i just staying here for a moment John: Okay, if you say so Cosmo: What is this place? Lilymon: This is........Digiworld Venis: You live in this place right? Lilymon: Yes, there are kinds of Digimon that are good, or evil Shoutmon: Yes, me and former partner Mikey Kudo saved the Digiworld from The Bagra Army! Chiara: Hi dragon, what's your name? Shoutmon: Im Shoutmon, King of Digimon and Member of The Fusion Heart! And this is my friends Ballistamon: Hi, im Ballistamon, Shoutmon saved my life in the past Frank West: Really? Ballistamon: Yes, he repaired me after i losing control of myself and lost my memory when i was DarkVolumon Frank: Can you join me? Ballistamon: Oh sure, we can make an exciting adventure! Cutemon: Kyu *Appears* Chiara: Ooooow, this thing so freaking cute! Cutemon: Im Cutemon, Dorulumon's friend, Kyu! Chiara: Come on, you can join me Cutemon: Kyu! *Cutemon is happy* Dorulumon: Hey *Appears* Sky: Uhmm, are you talking with me? Dorulumon: Yes, im Dorulumon, im the former member of The Bagra Army and Shutmon's friend Sky: You know, you can join me for a ride Dorulumon: Hm, sure ???: Hey John, do you remember me? John: Where? Agumon: Behind you John: Agumon! Venis: Wait, this monster that i summoned with the summon card, is real!? Agumon: Uhmmm, i have no idea what you talking about John: Agumon, you and me we gonna have a great team! Agumon: Allright! ??? 1: Cosmo? ??? 2: Welcome back Cosmo Cosmo: ! Angewomon, Myotismon, is great to see you! Angewomon: Oh Cosmo, we miss you alot Myotismon: Remember that you run away from the forest like Nostalgia Critic says to you? Cosmo: Yeah, i remember that too! A flashback showing off Nostalgia Critic: Forgive me, sweet child. Cosmo: Mr. Critic, what's going on? Nostalgia Critic: Run, Cosmo. Run away and never return!! Cosmo: It brings me back memories! Angewomon: Cosmo, i have to confense you, im one God's 20 Guardians Cosmo: Really? Angewomon: Remember that we defeated Jack of Blades? Shows a flashback from Legends of the Multi-Universe Ep. 43 - The End of Jack! The Supreme Evil Returns! Everyone: We love each other! We love each other! We love each other *Repeating* The Magic Book destroyes Jack of Blades for good Jack of Blades: *Loud, agonizied roaring* Bender: Hey Jack! Bender, Alpha, Axel, Emperor X and Myotismon: TASTE THE RAINBOW, MUTHAF!!KA! Jack of Blades: *roaring continues and collapses* Cosmo: Yes, i remembering too! Bender: Hey Angewomon, is nice to see you again! Wild Tiger: Wait, did you met her? Bender: Yes, we saved the world from Jack of Blades! Angewomon: After we defeated Jack of Blades, God, asks me to become the 2nd Guardian, so i accepted, and my mission is to protect Earth from evil. John: So that's the reason why you protecting earth Shoutmon: Yeah, who cares Jotaro: ...Everyone notice how we left a murderer with CR-S01 and three other people. Dragonborn: No. Bruno: No. Sam: Nope. CD-i Link: Not really. X: We was busty with Wesker and other. Scout: ...And Josuke's Hair. Josuke: WHAT THE F**K DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR!!? Ragna, Squall, Sam, Cole, Future Gohan, Medic, and King hold Jouske & Scout from each other ???: HSGDS Suddley, a Massive Shroob-omb attacks the heroes Shoutmon: Fiery Fastball! *Uses Fiery Fastball at the Massive Shroob-omb, which explodes* Who throw this bomb!? Commander Shroob, 3 Shroob Supports comes in with the other Massive Shroob-omb Mario: Waaaah! Luigi: Heeelp! Shoutmon: What are those things!? John: Those are Shroobs, alien creatures that prevoiusly conquered Peach's Castle of the past, under Princess Shroob's Rules. Shoutmon: Really? John: Yes, Mario, Luigi and their past selfs defeated her and her older sister, bringing the peace Shoutmon: This guys is attacking DigiWorld, we have to stop him! Candlemon: Hey! Stocking: Are you talking to me? Candlemon: Yes, i want to join you Stocking: Let's go floating, talking candle! Candlemon: My name is Candlemon Commander Shroob: ASWNR! (Destroy them!) In order to defeat Commander Shroob, the player must first defeat two Shroob Supports caring a Massive Shroob-omb, after you defeat Shroob Support 2 and 3, the massive Shroob-omb rolls backwards. The bomb then explodes, knocking Commander Shroob into the battlefield. But if you defeat Shroob Support 1 and 2, the massive Shroob-omb will roll to the player instead of Commander Shroob and does a massive damage. After 6-7 Turns, Commander Shroob will recall 3 Support Shroobs with the Massive Shroob-omb. Also Commander Shroob is seen offscreen while battling 3 Support Shroobs with the massive Shroob-omb. Enemies *Commander Shroob - 7500 HP *Shroob-omb - Infinite HP (Will respawn again) *3 Support Shroobs - 800 HP New Characters joined the party *Shoutmon (As Venis' Digimon Partner) *Agumon (As John's Digimon Partner) *Ballistamon (As Frank West's Digimon Partner) *Dorulumon (As Sky's Digimon Partner) *Cutemon (As Chiara's Digimon Partner) *Angewomon and Myotismon (As Cosmo's Digimon Partners) *Candlemon (As Stocking's Digimon Partner) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters